


Just Like Always

by Ginger Jam (skylite), skylite



Series: Her Squidness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylite/pseuds/Ginger%20Jam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylite/pseuds/skylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles are too short to summarize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Always

Hagrid hummed, rowing the skiff toward the center of the lake. Fang looked on mournfully. Hagrid had not shared any of the lovely fish in the barrel. 

"August 31st, old girl, just like always," called the immense man cheerfully. He tipped the barrel over, and live tuna, swordfish, and yellowtail flopped into the lake. For a moment there was silence. 

Then there were ripples. The skiff bobbed in the suddenly disturbed water. A silvery-violet tentacle reared out of the water and patted Hagrid on the head. "She loves a little variety."

Tomorrow, she'd help guide the boats. 

Just like always.


End file.
